The Lone Bird
by Morgan Le Fae
Summary: Hopefully you all know who Nightwing is. Robin-Nightwing ... What happens when Dick graduates High school, and is done being Robin. What will he become? Who will be follow? Where will be go? And more importantly , will Batman let him? Rated T just to be safe ... I'ts probably not going to be bad - -
1. Morning

June 10, 2016

"Get the hell out of my life Bruce" Dick screams as he slamed the large wooden front door.

Bruce sighs and puts his hands on his temple, he slowly slumps into a leather chair and chuckled," this was bound to happen at one point, but why now "...

June 4, 2015

Richard had woken up early as usual and had poured himself a bowl of cereal. Bruce followed, dressed in his pjs, and freshly wrapped bandages. He sighed and stretched his arm out, moaning at the soreness of his arms.

Dick automatically grabbed the chair, pulling it to Bruce's rear.

Bruce sat down and sleepily grabbed the cereal and was getting ready to poor, but Dick grabbed a bowl before a single piece of food hit the table. Doing it all without the slightest glance or hesitation.

Bruce broke the silence first," where's Alfred?"

The red bird was about the answer when the front door opened.

Gusts of wind spun into the manor. A cloaked man appeared,

"Hello Master Bruce, Master Richard. I had to make a quick stop to the store to collect some items for breakfast."

Alfred scanned the kitchen, " I can see you already had breakfast. My apologies masters"

"No don't worry Alfred" Dick said, turning back to his cereal.

Silence again

The crackles of the burning fire filled the empty air.

"What time is it" Bruce sighed leaning back on his chair.

Dick leaned over the table to take a peak at the clock, "About 6:00am Bruce."

"Are you sure, the sun would be out" the dark knight questioned walking over to the window and looking at the dark sky.

"I'm afraid that a dark storm has come up unexpectedly" Alfred said entering the conversation.

Both the heroes recalled the wind coming in from the front door.

Silence again...

"Ya Bruce, today's my last day of high school..."

"Oh is it" he said in his monotones voice

"And remember you said you would teach me something when I graduated" the young man hinted

"Remind me" Bruce joked

"You said that it might be a good time for me to go solo" Dick smiled

Bruce froze as if Mr. Freeze had just shot him, Silence filled the room, and before it was about to overflow Alfred spoke up," um, Master Richard, isn't it about time you got ready for school, with your graduation and all, you might want to get dressed"

Dick nodded and walked upstairs to his room

Bruce was completely white, as if he saw a ghost, and I doubt a ghost would scare the all might batman. What scared him the most was that Dick actually wanted to go, his son. He new Dick didn't see him as a father, but Bruce did see him has his son. Bruce had lost so many things in his life, his family, his home(rebuilt), his friends, and now he was going to loose the last thing he truly cared about.

Alfred new what Bruce was thinking, he too was going to be sad when Master Richard left, but he and Bruce new that the day was going to come eventually...

After Bruce and Alfred stopped sighing, they both carried on with their usual routine.

Dick eventually came down dressed in his North Gotham High uniform.

"Master Richard" Alfred called

Dick turned to meet Alfred brushing his black hair. Dick sighed and laughed,"I'm not a little kid anymore Alfred"

"Indeed" Alfred sighed, remembering what Dick wanted

"Well looks like the rain stopped, I'm off..." Dick mumbled as he turned and stopped.

"What's the problem Mas..." Alfred mumbled as well looking at what was outside.

Rick and Alfred were shocked to see a fire red Bugstti Veyron Super Sports, with a bow on the top. Sitting on the front lawn. Dick almost fainted at the beauty of the car.

Bruce emerged from the car, dressed in a suit and tie. "You like your present?" The dark knight laughed

Dick ran up to Bruce and gave him a hug, Bruce chuckled as he saw the excited boy run hop into the car. Dick started to mumble facts about the car, but Bruce toned out. He didn't see the strapping young man, but a playful young boy, as if sitting in his dads new car.

"Thank you so much Bruce!" Dick screamed as he opened the window.

Bruce nodded and then laughed as Dick put his sun glasses on, making him look even cooler in his new car.

Rick drove up close to Bruce and whispered, " thanks ... Dad"

Bruce froze again,"he, he called me dad." Bruce thought, but Robin had already drove off toward his school, leaving the Bat.

* * *

**Hello**, **so hows life ... glad to hear, because mine just got ruined! ...**

**I may have, sort of, deleted the next chapter!**

**PLEASE don't get mad ... i'm never again writing in notes .. but if anyone knows how to get notes back from a iphone please tell me!**


	2. Noon

Chapter 2

Later that same day

"Alfred, I'm afraid" Bruce sighed as he slumped into his dark leather chair..."

Alfred was stirring some tea, but when he heard the words that came out of his Master's mouth, he gasped. (not out loud of course) In all his years, he never heard Bruce say such a thing! Well of course when he was young, but as an adult, never. Alfred slowly picked up the tea and walked toward Bruce. How could the Dark Knight, savior of Gotham, destroyer of evil be afraid?

"Master Bruce, I had the impression that Batman was suppose to be fear, not to be afraid of fear" Alfred said has he handed him the tea.

"No Alfred, I'm not afraid of the villains or anything like that. I'm afraid for Dick's sake" Bruce sighed talking a sip of his tea. "I mean, remember how bad it was for me when I started? I wad beaten pretty bad."

Alfred thought a moment and said, " If he doesn't try it out, how do you know he will hate it Master. Your being a little over protective. He pretty much does the hero gig. What's the difference if he does it on his own?"

"The difference is Alfred, your on your own, no one can save you if you get kidnapped!"

"But he won't be alone sir. I'm positive you will always be there for him, if it's as Batman, or Bruce Wayne."

"but I just feel like, maybe..."Bruce grumbled taking the last sips of his tea

"Master, he'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Alfred joked as he took the cup from Bruce

* * *

Richard:

Everyone at school complemented Dick on his new ride. And I mean everyone!

Dick knew he would never been really popular at school, and he didn't have a ton of friends, with him being Robin and all. He couldn't afford wasting time going to parties and such. Plus what if someone found out that he was the boy wonder.

Robin shook his head, "no that could never happen" he thought to himself as he walked into the building...

In the class room Dick wasn't really paying attention to the boring speech his teacher was giving, plus being in the back of the room didn't really help him focus.

His eyes wandered as he noticed several kid sleeping, including his neighbor. A couple more people were on their phones, probably texting each other. Maybe 5 kids were actually listening to the teacher.

The speech was about what real life was or something along those lines, not like it really applied to him.

He already new what is life was going to be like, fighting villains, blowing up buildings, and saving damsels. He couldn't wait...

Dick continued day dreaming as he slowly slid his head to look out the window. The view was blocked by the tall oak tree, as usual. He new the view behind it though, he climbed that tree many, many times. That was one of his favorite spots to do homework and study. At sunset the sky was beatify painted gold and orange, and on the 4th of July you could see the fireworks.

Then something hit him, once he left he would probably never see that view again. He would probably have to go to another city as well...

But the boy couldn't finish his thought because, what looked like a Robin, flew onto a branch.

Dick straightened up and looked at the small bird. It's red stomach reminded him of the sunset. But that didn't last long either because a large black bird flew in and scared the robin away.

The dark figure even spooked Dick. He searched through his mind trying to put a label on the black bird, but couldn't think a name.

Dick noticed something crawling up the tree, but couldn't see it from the angle he was on. He even pushed his face to the widow to try to take a look. Whatever it was, it slid behind the dark bird. Dick waited for whatever was back there to strike. The hair on his neck was standing up. Dick was ready to jump!

And suddenly the bird flew of revealing a crimson snake. It hissed when it saw Dick looking at it, it was about 3 feet long and it looked pissed. It's scales shone in the light and he could see what looked like venom, dripping down it's fangs.

The snake stayed there for a minuet and began to move toward Dick.

It curled around one of the branches and looked like it was ready to strike Dick. A leaf started to rustle and the snake struck, not at Dick but at a mouse, that Dick hadn't even noticed.

It was swallowed whole, the image sent a chill down Dicks spine. The sight of the snakes jaw unhinging and the mouse in it's throat. The snake had found it's meal.

Out of nowhere a small dagger flew and hit the branch that the snake was on, it hissed as the small knife and slithered away. "What's going on?" Dick asked himself as he touched the window with his hands and nose. He looked closer and saw a piece of paper attached to the dagger. He gasped has he saw the figure of someone by the bush, and just as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

"Did someone find out his secret?" Dick mumbled to himself.

"Richard!" the teacher called, "please repeat what I just said!"

* * *

**Hello, it's me again .. :p**

**well what do you think? good? bad? please tell me if it needs something. **

**So ya enjoy and I love review *wink wink hint hint* ;D**


End file.
